Arizona
by Mary E. Rose
Summary: This story takes place some time after Spike returns to Los Angeles after the fall of Sunnydale and the rise of the slayers.


The characters and situations pertaining to BTVS and ATS are the sole

property of Joss Whedon and his affiliates. The rest is mine...enjoy!

_She sleeps. Her dark brown hair reflects the shine of the moon light. _

_My deadened heart wants to beat with intensity as I follow one small whisp of her beautiful mane that trails against her delicate face. I long for her, to be the skin that touches hers. My body crushed against hers in passionate consummation. This desire is more torture than any I have endured. _

_Her dreaming mind is the only part of her that is aware of my presence in this room. There, she can see the only shadow that I cast. Hidden in this darkness, I long for _

_her. I gently move a wisp of her hair from her forehead as she sighs in_

_response to the dream. Swallowing hard, I fight my yearning to take her into my arms. _

_She will never love me. How can she? How can anyone? The thought impales me as I exit out the open window, turning only to catch one last glimpse of her beautiful face._

Buffy grimaced as she looked up to see Spike still gazing over her badly bruised and bleeding form. Setting the ancient shamshir down beside her on the ground, she let her eyes fall from the vampire's face to the hideous forms that had fallen at her hands. For a brief second she wondered what he might be thinking. His eye was swollen and he had taken quite a beating himself, but he had stood firm, giving her the opportunity to wield the old sword as it should have been.

Pulling herself up, she gave one of the monsters a little nudge with her foot. The form melted. Its greenish flesh bubbled and oozed from the bounds of its ragid garments to the ground and then disappeard.

"Now you did it." Spike said, picking the shamshir off of the ground. "Nothing left to bring back to the bookworm."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she shook the remanents of the green goop off of her shoe. Whatever these things were, they had fought hard. A smile creeped across her face as she realized one true fact. They died just the same.

"We'll find something. You coming?"

Spike shook his head.

"Got a date?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. A beautiful lady I have to keep my eyes on."

She watched as he turned and limped off into the darkness of the night. For the first time, she wondered what her exsistence might have been like if she'd have chosen a lifetime with him. The thought furrowed her brow. She turned and slowly walked back to her car.

"Not in this lifetime."

"Arizona?"

Looking up, Arizona caught the stare of the doctor. He leaned against the archway and motioned for her to follow. Inside his office, he offered her a chair across from his desk. Sitting on the hard leather, she held her breath as he sat.

"What's the problem today?" He asked with impersonal concern.

"I'm not sleeping very well," The words exploded as she exhaled. "I don't know why. Here lately I just feel tired all of the time."

"Are you waking up in the middle of the night or not going to sleep at

all?"

"Waking up, I think," she shrugged, "I just don't know. I feel like

someone is in the room with me but when I open my eyes, there's no one

there. I can't seem to recall my dreams."

"It could be stress related. With your history, it's even possible to be some psychological issue you're stuggling with. Is your fatigue affecting your performance during the day?" He asked in that familiar bored tone of voice he had given her so many time before. She watched him stroke his full bearded face with one hand as he turned the multiple pages of her record.

"No, I guess not. I'm just wiped out by the end of the day."

She watched as he wrote furiously on a prescription pad. "Tell you what. I want you to have this filled and get a good nights sleep. Call me tomorrow and let me know how they worked for you."

Handing her the slip of paper, he added, "If there's any other

problems between now and then, call me."

"I don't like taking drugs."

"They'll help you get some sleep," he growled at her, "You look like death warmed over."

"Thanks."

Arizona pulled her checkbook out of her purse as she turned to walk to the receptionist's desk.

"Arizona, it's on the house." The doctor said with a smile. "Now get out of here."

Giving him a hug, she opened the door and made her way out of the

building. The pharmacy would be the next stop. Clutching the paper,

she hoped that this would do the trick. After giving the pharmacist

what he need to fill her prescription, she moseyed along the greeting

card isle; reading the gag cards. That had always been her favorite item to shop for.

_Nothing said I love you like a really good punch line. _

Putting one of the cards back into it's holder, she startled as she heard her name called.

"Hey Arie, what are you doing here?" a young woman with red hair and

glasses approached, twisting a plastic bag in her hand.

Brent. Arizona stifled a groan as she looked at her childhood friend, a young woman cursed by a name from a father's wish for a son.

"Doc says I need sleeping pills to get a good night's rest," she

replied, running her fingers through the front of her brown hair, "So,

here I am."

"You believe that? Arie, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon." the girl escorted Arizona over to a small patio table display, "Now, what's going on, for real?"

"Brent, I just don't know. I keep thinking there's someone in my room.

But I don't know if I'm dreaming or if I'm just going out of my mind."

"I take it you haven't seen anyone?"

"No. I don't even know if I'm actually waking up."

Arizona's attention went away from Brent's reply when she heard her

name called by the pharmacist's cashier. Her medicine was ready and she

was so exhausted that she really didn't feel like listening to the rest

of Brent's rambling. Getting up and waving a wait-a-minute signal to

the young red headed woman, she went to the counter and paid for the

pills. Brent followed her.

"Look," she said, reaching for the bag. "You don't need this shit. It's

bad for you. Don't you know that?"

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked Brent in a rude tone of voice.

Arizona grabbed Brent by the arm and escorted her out of the

pharmacy, "Are you crazy? You can't act like that in there!"

"I'm sorry," she offered, handing her the bag. "But I just can't stand

around and watch you fill your body up with drugs."

"Brent, it's only sleeping pills. Don't make it sound like it's meth."

"First, it starts as sleeping pills, then it becomes meth," she

murmured.

"Funny. So what do you want me to do? Huh?" Arizona blared at her,

"I'm tired. I haven't had a descent night's rest in two weeks. I just

want to stop. That's all."

Brent tapped her chin for a moment and then pushed her glasses

further up her nose, "I've got an idea."

"What? And, hey, I thought you switched to contacts?"

"Lost them. Anyway," she giggled, "My idea is that I bunk over at your house. You sleep. I don't."

"What?"

"I'll make sure that no one creeps into your room, okay? That way we'll know if you're dreaming or not. How does that sound?"

"Sounds okay, I guess," Arizona replied, opening the door to her car.

"I'll meet you there."

"Just let me stop by my apartment and pick up a few things. And don't

take any of those pills. Got it?"

"Got it, Mom!"

"Hey, in a few years down the road when you're meth free, you'll thank me, though I doubt I'll be able to come between you and the Twinkies and ho-ho cupcakes."

"You're a riot. I'm laughing all the way home."

"See you in a few."

Arizona waved her off and then drove back to the white, aluminum

sided house her parents had left her in their will almost twenty years

ago. It had been one of the many rental properties they had owned

before they had died. The pain of their passing had never really

subsided and she figured that this sleep thing, like so many other

mental challenges she had to overcome throughout the years, was the

result of the horror of loosing them so early in life. Shaking her head,

she slammed the car door shut and walked inside. Noticing the

answering machines message light, she pressed the button and listened to

the sound of Brent's voice again.

"Don't worry, Brent." She sighed as she tossed the bag that held her pills

on the kitchen table. I'm not going to take anything until you get here."

After Brent's message, a second tone sounded and Arizona listened

hard to the sound of the silence that had been recorded. Seconds later,

the machine beeped again, indicating that the caller had hung up.

"Brent! Get a life!" She growled, grabbing a towel out of the dryer

and heading towards the shower.

Adjusting the water and stepping in, she thought about her childhood and the night that her parents died. She was awakened by the blaring sound of the television. She would walk into the living room of the oldstone house that she remembered living in and screamed as loud as she could possibly scream. Their eyes glazed over, faces pale, and bloody wounds on both of their necks left the little girl with a memory that

had haunted her for two decades. Her aunt had raised her with the help

of the nanny she had already endeared.

Although finding her parents dead at the age of five had not helped

her in life, it had not destroyed her either. She was successful enough.

Writing short stories and poetry had paid any trivial expense that her

inheritance had not covered. Through the years she had learned to

accept her parents death and move on with her own life; bothered only by

the occasional thought. While rinsing out the shampoo, she felt these

thoughts fade away as the hot water beating on her back made her so

relaxed that she didn't even hear Brent come in the house.

"Honey! I'm home!"

Arizona exhaled loudly and flipped the water off. When she returned

to the kitchen, she was met in the doorway by the red head holding a

cup of hot cocoa in her well manicured grip.

"Thought this might help."

"You know you don't have to do this."

"Don't I? This is what friends do for each other. Give and take,

fifty-fifty. You can help me next time I need a new transmission or something."

"I don't know if it is nightmares, really," she said solemnly as Brent

escorted her to the overstuffed couch in the living room.

"Well, whatever it is. I'm here for ya, babe," Brent said with a smile,

"Now, drink up."

"You sound like a mother."

"Don't compliment me while your drinking."

"Brent, what if it isn't a dream? What if there's something really

wrong out there? You know a perv or something. What if there's a perverted kid out there? Or worse. What if it's a serial killer?"

"You're joking, right? I mean, I don't want to be cruel but who on God's green earth would want you when they could have me right down the street?"

Brent fluffed her breasts provocatively and shot Arizona a wide grin.

Arizona ignored her friend's attempts to get her mind off the worst outlook.

"What if it something like that, really?" She asked, setting the mug on the coffee table.

Brent simply revealed a more comforting smile.

"I'm glad you're my friend. I don't know where I'd do without you."

"Well,you'd be in a drug induced stupor right about now instead of enjoying my

grandma's favorite cocoa recipe."

"Love ya, Brent," Arizona sighed, sipping some of the sweet, hot

mixture. It was some of the best she had ever tasted.

After talking for about an hour, both women retired to Arizona's bedroom. Brent kept vigil over her friend while Arizona slept.

_Against the dim light of the hallway I can see the form of her body _

_under the blanket that covers her. She sleeps soundly; more soundly than _

_I have ever seen her. I long for her but dare not step into the room _

_for fear of waking her peaceful slumber. Closing my eyes, I imagine her_

_beauty in the light of day--a place I can never join her. Sorrow fills_

_my tattered soul as I swallow. A shadow flutters against the light as my attention is drawn to a chair that sets by the bed of my beloved. How I wish to be beside her--even in that chair--just to be near her. My thoughts are obliterated by the shrill_

_scream of the shadow's owner, an average sized female with red hair and _

_glasses. I catch sight of my love jumping out the bed and with a slight_

_smile I take my leave._

"Oh my God! Arizona! Oh my God!" Brent wailed as she grabbed the

phone on the bed stand. "I'm calling the police!"

"Was someone here?" Arizona stammered sleepily.

"Oh yeah! He was watching you outside the window!"

With shaking hands, Brent dialed 911 and waited for the operator as

Arizona paced the floor in a daze.

"Could you send an officer over? We have a peeping Tom!" She yelled

into the phone and then turned to Arizona, "I'm so glad I came over here."

Arizona nodded her head, forced a smile, and then plopped onto the

bed with a loud exhale. There was someone with her! Someone had been

watching her sleep. But why? Closing her eyes, she thought back to

when she started feeling something just wasn't quite right. In the

darkness of the night she felt something, but was it fear? The

sensation of a gentle touch along her face filled her mind, making her

heart quicken.

"Arie, are you okay?" Arizona heard through her thoughts. "Arie!"

"Stop shaking me!" She forced out as the feeling of the touch

faded.

"Let's get in the living room." Brent ordere closing the blinds and

ushering her friend out of the room, "The police will be here soon."

"I didn't see anything. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Don't worry," she said flatly, "I did. I'll make sure they catch the

creep."

Arizona eased her body into the couch as she watched her friend rant

and rave over the injustice of having her privacy invaded. Her mind

was full of thoughts and sensations spinning in her head. No face! She

could never see a face, not even in what she thought was her dream.

"What did he look like?" Arizona murmured blankly.

"What?"

"The guy. What did he look like?"

"Dark clothes. Hard faced punk. Why?"

Arizona shrugged. "I never saw a face. What did his eyes look like?"

Sensing her friend was in shock, Brent sat beside her and put her

arm around her shoulders. "I didn't see his eyes. He smiled though.

You looking for a date?"

A knock at the door interrupted Arizona's thought as Brent let the

officer inside. Back to ranting and raving, Arizona watched her friend

tell the cop everything she knew.

"Do you have anything to add, Miss Woods?" The young man asked her,

gripping his pen over his small notepad.

"No," she offered, "I never saw him. I had just thought I've been

dreaming all this time."

"Well, make sure the windows and doors are securely locked. We'll

start looking for a guy that matches this description."

"Officer, what kind of a place is this where people just think they

can spy on you any time they want?" Brent asked.

"This is nothing, lady. I've seen a lot worse in this town. Be

certain they would never put any of it in the tourist brochure."

Turning to leave, he added, "Give us another call if you have any other

problems."

"We'll make sure of it," Brent said brashly, closing the door behind

him.

"I'm going back to bed," Arizona said, getting up and walking away.

"Get some sleep. I'll make sure everything is locked up."

_The slight smile that had slid across his fair complexion became a _

_little broader as the memory of her beautiful face appeared in front of _

_him. A life beyond all that he had known had been his want for many _

_years. The life that he had left behind. His existence was based on _

_taking the life of others, engorging his body with their blood. A feed _

_that filled him physically but emptied the soul that damned him. As he _

_watched the patrol car pass by from the safety of an adjoining roof, he _

_decided to take off on foot to a cattle farm a mile away. He could feed_

_quietly there and get back before sunrise._

"I think you ought to stay at my house for a while." Brent said in the morning.

"You're not safe here."

Arizona frowned and shook her head. "I'm not leaving my house."

"Are you crazy? He'll be back if they don't catch him."

"Not likely if he's a peeping Tom. It doesn't matter, though, I'm not

running."

"Arizona?"

"I'm not. I'm tired of it." Arizona said softly, leaning back into

the kitchen chair, "I'm not doing it anymore."

"But..."

"Brent, I've been running ever since my parents were killed. I have a

medical and psychological chart filled with every test in the book that

says I'm totally normal. But I don't feel it. I can't. So I run away

from everything."

"You've been through so much. Give yourself a break. You're not

thinking straight right now."

I've been through nothing." She murmured, "One incident twenty years

ago that's dominated my entire life."

"Arie?" Brent stammered, touching her friend's arm gently.

Arizona pulled out of reach. "You don't have to stay overnight."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I don't want you here tonight. I need to do this for myself."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this, okay? I need this."

Brent sighed, rubbed her forehead, and got up to hug her friend.

Grabbing her purse of the of the table, she pulled a small revolver out

and handed it to her.

"Use it if you need it."

Arizona's hand shook as she gripped the cold, hard metal of the

pistol. She had never liked guns. They possessed a power that could

not be reversed once released. A power that she had never desired.

Laying it on the table, she said, "I won't need it."

"Take it anyway or I won't leave."

Arie forced a smile as she swiped at another tear. "I wouldn't want

that. Guess I'll keep the gun here."

"You're all heart, love." Brent laughed. "Promise me that you won't

put yourself in danger. Call the police or me if you see anything."

"I promise."

Watching the sun set, Arizona felt her stomach doing flips inside of

her. A majestic sight that struck the familiar feeling of fear within

her soul. Taking a deep breath she drummed up the courage to walk the

house over and check all of the locks on the doors and windows. She

would have to check into an alarm system if she made it through tonight.

Sighing, she treated herself to a frozen pizza and a coke as she

caught one of her favorite sitcoms on television. The show was

hilarious and Arizona actually felt herself relaxing until the phone

rang.

"Hello."

"Arie? You okay?" Recognizing Brent's voice, Arizona could feel her

body starting to tense up again.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Do you need me to come over?"

"No. I'm fine."

"If you need anything..."

"I'll call you."

"Bye Arie."

"Bye."

By nine-thirty, Arizona wondered if she should stay up at all. He

may not even show since she now knew that he had been there. Most

peeping Toms only get their kicks when they are unknown. Once revealed,

they go somewhere else. Shaking her head, she pitied the next victim.

As she flipped through all of the cable stations, she settled on the

history channel. Grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, she changed

her clothes in the enclosed safety of the bathroom. When she returned

to the overstuffed couch, she was met by the history of the vampire

legend.

"Great." She whispered, diving for the remote. "How about a show on

the history of the psychotic killer? That's what I need right now."

Shutting the television off, she opted for a good book instead.

Sinking into the sofa under a soft blanket, she began to drown her mind

in the sea of words before her. She read about the seductive young army

captain taking his lover in his arms and kissing her passionately. Not

the best book she had ever read, but enough of a distraction that she

again started to relax until she thought heard a sound coming from outside.

Looking out the front window, she caught the sight of a huge looming figure in the light of a street lamp. In his grip was a petite woman who looked absolutley terrified.

Arizona strained to see the figure's facial features but the lighting wasn't effective enough. She saw the woman struggle against him as he leaned over her neck.

In what seemed like a dream, she saw another figure came bounding out of the darkness.

This one clad in what looked like dark leather. His hair, slicked back, was so blond that it almost glowed in the dark. With one swift motion, he jabbed something into the huge monstrous figure making it disappear completely. The woman landed hard on the ground surrounding the house and reached for her neck. Standing over her, the dark clad man

offered a hand to help her up. Arizona noticed a wooden stake in the other

hand. The woman looked terrified. She shook her head, scrambled to her feet, and ran away.

"No need to thank me, little lady. Your swift run out of here is

enough," he bellowed with a British accent.

Arizona giggled as she heard him through the window. The humor was cut short as she saw another horrendous figure that powered its way into the light. Dark and looming, its skin appeared almost a sickly green color. The luminescence reflected a bumpy, uneven texture to it. Frozen in fear, she watched the man battle the monstrous form through the window. She saw the woman who was almost killed freeze in her tracks as she caught sight of the monster.

"Will you get out of here!" The dark clad man exclaimed just as he stabbed the

attacker in the chest, causing it to turn to dust right before her eyes.

"I'm not saving you again."

Arizona sighed as she saw him disappear in the shadows. For a second, she believed that to be all of the excitment for the night. Then she heard something land on the roof. Jumping up, she ran for the only bit of protection she could think of.

With an effortless jump, Spike accessed the second story roof. From the window of the young woman's bedroom, he could tell that she was not upstairs. Quickly, he leapt down and spotted a small light on in one of the downstairs rooms. Inside, he saw the dim light of a table lamp and a book that lay on a couch. The occupant was no where in sight.

Spike thought of her for a few moments. She was beautiful, blue eyes and a fair complexion that blended in with her dark brown hair. She was more fair than any he had seen before, even Buffy. Quietly, he sighed as his figure blends in with the shrubbery at the base of the window in the darkness.

Leaning against the side of the house, he fell into a pit of endless

memories, most of these he prayed would leave him be. The few worth cherishing he held

onto. Images of ones he'd loved at one time cascaded inside his mind like a waterfall. He shook them off quickly. Closing his eyes only for a moment, he opens them and

turns to take his leave only to meet her face to face in the dark shadow

of the house.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded, her blue eyes

piercing his own.

"Oh, I want what everyone wants...a hot tub, deep fried pasties for when I'm peckish, a descent shag..."

The click of the trigger on a small revolver in her hand made him

stop mid sentence. The cold steel of the weapon reflected against the

faint street light letting him know that she had it aimed directly at

his head.

"You really don't want to do that, love."

"Don't I?"

"I mean it. You pull that trigger and the mystery's over."

"That's not my problem," she replied, stiffening her grip on the gun,

"Now, answer the question!"

"Which one? Who am I? Or, what do I want?"

"I'll settle for what do you want." She smirked. "I can pretty much

see you're a jackass!"

"Nice talk. With that, I'll need to think about why I was here in the

first place." She was even more beautiful when she was angry,

he thought, making a boyish grin creep across his face.

Arizona sighed with disgust but kept her eyes firmly on the man who

stood in front of her.

"Fine. I'll just let the police find out who you are."

"Fine," he shrugged, "Do whatever you like."

Dropping the pistol to her side, she groaned and ran her slender

fingers through her hair. "I don't believe this."

"What don't you believe?"

"Other than the fact that I'm being stalked by a jackass?"

"Am _not_!" She watch him stiffen up with a haughty British accent.

"Really? Then why are you acting like one?"

A rustle in the bushes caught his attention. Arizona followed his

gaze and watched him swallow hard.

"You know what! I'll tell you all you want to know. But let's get inside."

"I'm not letting you into my house!"

Another rustle and a low growl from a bush directly in front of them

caused his voice to crack. "I rather wish you would."

"What is that?" Arizona gasped, aiming her revolver at it.

"Let's not stick around to find out. Shall we?"

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the door just as a figure

leaped into the light. Drooling and growling, it looked like nothing she had ever seen in

her life.

"Invite me in!"

Arizona paled and yelled. "Fine, you can come in!"

Following the screaming young woman into the house, he slammed the

door.

"What was that?"

"I don't really know. But, I think I killed its girlfriend a minute

ago."

"What?" Her mind swam as she flung the gun on the table.

"You shouldn't do that, you know? It's still cocked."

"It's not loaded." She admitted, pointing to the pile of bullets on

the table.

"Not loaded? What were you going to do back there? Bluff it to death?"

"You're a funny guy."

"I try." He replied, flopping into a chair. "I've lived a long life.

Got loads to laugh about."

Stopping in her tracks, she turned to him, "You said you'd tell me who

you are."

"I said I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Fine." She shrugged, playing along. "I want to know who the hell you are."

"Name's Spike." He said through gritted teeth.

"Like a dog?" She asked, shaking her heading disbelievingly. "Please...do

I look like I was born yesterday?"

"A _dog_?"

Looking into his eyes, she could tell she had hit a nerve. Whoever

this guy was, he showed everything through them. They were the windows

to his soul.

"Oh come on! You mean to stand there and tell me your mother named

you Spike?"

He exhaled loudly. "Yes...yes she did," he insisted a little too loudly.

"So, what do you want, Spike, a doggy biscuit? Why the hell are you here?"

The shatter of the kitchen window caused Arizona to jump and let out

a high pitched scream. Fire shot across the kitchen table and onto the

linoleum floor. Outside, the creature laughed horrendously. A chill

ran up her spine as she felt Spike take her hand and pull her back outside.

Reaching in the bushes where she had caught Spike standing before, she watched him pull the stake out of the ground just before the monster lunged at them both. Its reptilian eyes were yellow and void of anything human. With a hardened, disfigured

face, its growl revealed the most gruesome set of teeth she had ever seen. Arizona let out a strangled cry as it reached for her, getting only the end of a powerful punch in the face from the dark clad man. Backing herself against the side of the house, she could

smell the smoke as it poured out of the broken window. She watched Spike take a

blow from the creature that threw him beside her. Horrified, she huddled against the ground as he stopped the creature's charge at her by thrusting the stake deep into its chest. She screamed again as it exploded into a pile of dust. The flames within the wood

framed house were growing with intensity as Spike caught the sound of a

siren coming towards them.

"Come on!" He commanded, heaving her to her feet, "You can't stay here."

"My home owners insureance won't cover this!" she wailed as

he pulled her alongside him in the darkness of the night.

"Oh, bugger the insurance!"

He had saved her life. But why? And who was he, really? As the thoughts whirled in her mind, she frantically kept in step with him, although his stature made it difficult to do. When they finally stopped running, she found herself at the door of a cheap

hotel.

"I don't think so," she huffed, trying to catch her breath, "I don't

even know you!"

"Don't thrill yourself, peaches. I'm not in the mood, but I might be if you'd insist."

Inside, Arizona noticed all of the blinds had been pulled, leaving

the room completely dark. Spike switched on a bedside lamp.

"You have a problem with light?" she asked nervously.

"Oh...just sunlight. UV light is bad for my health." Noticing the look on her face, he

added, "Skin cancer terrifies me."

"I see you're not too worried about lung cancer," she mocked, waving a

pack of cigarettes in front of him.

"I pick my poisons."

"Are you ever going to tell me who you really are? I mean...Spike?"

Turning away from her, he pulled the blankets down on the bed. "You

can sleep here for the night."

Her face paled slightly and the look and smell of fear was evident to

him. "I won't be in here with you. I've got somewhere I need to be

anyway."

"Oh," she replied, climbing under the covers, "Where are you going?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions," he replied, pulling the covers

up and tucking her in.

"Thank you," she offered uncomfortably, "for saving my life tonight."

He turned to walk out and then stopped dead in his tracks. It was

the first words of gratitude he had ever heard since he had sacrificed

himself for one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

"My name's William," he said, closing the door behind him.

The quiet of the dark room was only interrupted by the gentle flow

of cooled air that came from the air conditioning unit just a few feet

away from the bed. For her, it was the perfect sleeping condition and

she fought to stay awake by renewing everything that happened. If his

plan was to kill her, he could have done that many times tonight. Was

he really just a good Samaritan? The thoughts raced in her mind until fatigue finally wiped them out.

Arizona was finally awakened by housekeeping knocking on the door. William was still no where to be found.

"I'll come back later," the Hispanic woman offered, "Clean the room

then."

"The man who stays here, do you know him?"

The woman shook her head, "No. Just came here. Sorry."

"Can I leave a note for him?"

She nodded and left, pushing a supply cart to the next room. Arizona

jumped into the shower and threw her sweats back on. At least her body

was clean, she thought, as she left the room and headed back on foot to

see what remained of her house. The fire department must have really

hustled because the only thing burned was the kitchen.

"Oh my God! Arie?"

She turned to meet Brent's frantic face.

"Are you okay? I was so worried when I heard."

"I'm okay," she replied, "Only the kitchen..."

"Where were you?"

Arizona walked outside and sat on the concrete stoop. Brent followed.

"You remember the guy you saw?"

"Did he do this?," Brent hissed, "Did he hurt you?"

Arie waved her off. "No. Brent, I saw him last night. He didn't try

to hurt me or anything. In fact, he saved my life."

"You're joking! The peeping Tom?"

"Don't call him that? I think there's more to it."

"Arizona Woods! Don't tell me you have the hots for this creep! I've

seen that look!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

She smiled. She had seen Brent's mother look many times before. It

was nothing new but always entertaining to see. "I wouldn't say that,"

she said, motioning for her to sit beside her, "It's just that I don't

think I need the police on this."

"So who is he?"

"He said his name is William but he goes by the streetname Spike."

"Sounds like a serial killer. Like some freak who'd stab his victims with a railroad spike or something."

Arie shook her head and laughed, "You would say that. But serial

killers always go by three names, remember?"

"Somebody has to say it. Arie, get your head out of the clouds. Look,

I know you want the whole Cinderella thing and live happily ever after.

But, I doubt it's with this guy. I mean, don't you think it's a

little weird to be peeking through windows at night?"

"I didn't say it wasn't. I just don't think it's what you think it is.

You should have seen what I saw last night."

"What did you see?"

"Some sort of monster. It tried to kill me."

"What?" she huffed, "Has that goofy neighbor of yours been running

around in his gorilla costume again?"

"Not that! A real monster. I saw it and I saw William kill it right

in front of me."

"So where's the body?" she asked, waving her hand around.

"There is no body. It sort of disappeared. But really, Brent. I'm not making this up."

"How many of those pills did you end up taking?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and walked off. It was obvious that she

wasn't going to convince her of what she really saw so giving up was the

only option. Climbing into her car, she decided on telling the

insurance company that the damage was done by vandals. She filed a

report at the police station, telling them she didn't get a good look at

the guy and then filed a report with her insurance agent who sent

someone out immediately.

The tasks took her most of the day. By the time she returned to the house, she was greeted at the hole in the side of the house that used to be her back door by the contractor. He was a tall, dark headed man that wore a black patch over his left eye. Minus the patch, he wasn't that unpleasant to look at. Looking over the

damage and writing on a clip board, he returned to her to say, "We'll

get you all fixed up. What happened here, anyway?"

"Vandals," she answered unconvincingly.

"Not a lot of vandals around here. You sure?"

She turned away, refusing to make eye contact. He didn't believe

her but it was the most realistic lie she could come up with. Not about

to tell him what really happened, she waved at him and said, "Just bill

my insurance company. I think I'm going to stay the night somewhere

else."

"Let me know if you need anything," he offered.

"I need you to fix my house," she said softly, grabbing a bag she had

packed and throwing it in the car, "Can you do that?"

He blushed slightly, feeling like he had said too much, "That I can

do."

Getting in the car, she drove away feeling totally exhausted. The

nearest motel was mere blocks away but the drive felt like an eternity.

Entering the newly remodeled suite, she dead bolted the door shut and

flopped on the bed. Feeling the familiar friend of loneliness, she

clicked on the television for the noise. Within minutes, she lost

consciousness.

The red glowing numbers on the clock blared 9:30 p.m. into her tired

eyes when she finally woke up. She showered and put on a fresh t-shirt

that covered her down to her mid thigh. Picking up the receiver on the

telephone, she opted for room service rather than going out. When it

arrived, she was surprised to see William standing behind the gentleman

with the silver tray. He stood in the hall patiently awaiting his turn.

After the man had taken his tip and gone, Arizona turned to him, "Waiting

for an invitation?"

"As a matter of fact..." he said solemnly; standing at the edge of

the door well.

"Come on in," she motioned to him, "Have you had dinner already?"

"Right after dusk. Don't worry about me. Why are you here?"

"Well, it didn't feel right camping out at your place," she said,

lifting the tray to reveal a cheeseburger and fries, "I mean it's just

not fair to you. I don't want to chase you out."

"You didn't," he replied, sitting in the chair across from her, "I

left voluntarily."

"So," she started, picking up a fry and glaring playfully into his

eyes, "Why are you here?"

"Other than your gracious company?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders. "Other than that, of course."

"The truth?"

"No. Lie to me. Of course, the truth. You had to have some reason.

What is it?"

"I was sent to keep an eye on you."

"What?" she gasped, trying to swallow a fry down at the same time.

"Well don't choke yourself. I think I'll wait until you're finished

eating. Last thing I need is for you to die before that garbage gets

into your body."

"What are you talking about? It's a hamburger and fries, not toxic

waste."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Arizona pushed her plate aside and then leaned across the table, "Tell

me why you are here or get out. I'm tired of the games. You've been

peeking in my windows. You caught my house on fire and you ruined my

dinner. I think you at least owe me an explanation. If you can't give

me that, then I suggest you get out of my life right now."

"You seem to have forgotten that I saved your life."

"Probably from one of your friends," she said with a glare, "Now talk

or get out."

"Don't get cheeky," he replied, reaching for a pack of cigarettes

inside his black leather coat.

"You can't smoke in here. It's a nonsmoking room," she hissed, making

him slip the pack back into his coat, "Now, who sent you?"

"Someone who cares a whole lot more for you than I do right now." he

grimaced.

"Besides, don't you know those things can kill you?" Arizona got up from the chair. "Forget you. They'll kill everyone who's around you."

"I should be so lucky."

"Why did this mysterious person send you?"

"You're in danger. That's why I'm here. The blokes you saw at your

house...the ones who really caught your house on fire," he said

sarcastically, "They were after you. I need to get you somewhere safe."

"Why? What's the sudden interest in me?"

"Bloody hell, woman!" He exclaimed, getting up from the chair and

towering over her. "Just grab your bag and let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

His jaw stiffened as he fixed his eyes into hers. "Look, I'm not

getting my jollies being here. I was sent to get you and that's what I'm

doing. Now, you can either come with me like a good little girl or I'll

drag you along like a naughty one. Makes no difference to me."

"You sure have gall!"

Arizona threw a pair of blue jeans on infront of him. She smiled with satisfaction as she caught sight of him swallowing hard. If she had no real choice but to go with this man, the very least she could do was make him as uncomfortable as possible. It

was obvious he was attracted to her but could she trust him? He had

saved her life and given her a safe place to stay the night. Could she

be sure about him? Sighing, she put her tennis shoes on and threw all

of her belongings back into her bag.

He watched as she zipped up the duffle and said, "You can trust me,

you know, for anything."

"I don't even know you," she said, looking away from his stare, "You

have my thanks, not my trust."

"Have it your way."

Arizona yawned and stretched as she focused her eyes on a wall that

sported various antique weapons. The old metal was intriguing to her

sleepy mind. Pushing her head deeper into the soft pillow, she exhaled deeply and then forced herself to get up from the large leather sofa. The room she had slumbered in

was significantly large and slightly dim even though the clock on a

mantle pointed to ten o'clock. A small pottery lamp lit up the area

around the end table where it sat beside the couch. Slipping into a

pair of jeans and a t-shirt she found in her bag, she took notice of all

of the windows that were tightly dressed in Venetian blinds. Peeking

through the vinyl slats, she could see several brick buildings that

surrounded her view through the pane of glass.

"Thought you'd never wake up."

The familiar voice startled her and she fought the urge to jump out of her skin.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought. How long have you been

standing there?"

"Long enough," he grinned, "I assume the couch was comfy enough?"

Arizona nodded. "It was fine. Is this your place too?"

"No, love, I'd never own up to this place."

"Where am I?"

"No worries. You're somewhere safe, I promise."

A tall, dark haired man in a pair of dark pants and a black sweater

entered the room behind William. His face was handsome enough but it

was his dark brown eyes that caught Arie's attention. They were shy,

comforting, and humble; unlike the confident blue eyes of William. The handsome man sighed heavily and grimaced at William as he

offered his hand to Arizona.

"I'm Angel." he replied, shaking her hand. "Don't worry. You're in my

house."

"So I keep being told. Not to worry that is. I'm Arizona."

"Like the state?" William asked with surprise.

The smile that crept across her face turned into a light chuckle as

she realized he had never asked her name. All this time, she had just

assumed he knew who she was. Shaking her head, she answered, "Just like

the state."

"Did you sleep okay?" Angel asked.

"Pretty good for a woman who lay on a strange couch, in a strange

house, with strange men, and strange weapons on the walls. By the way,

who are you guys? Part of the knights of the round table?"

William chortled, leaving Angel to shoot him a blazing glare that

Arizona read as shut up or else.

"Look, you have to be hungry. I'll fix you something to eat and then

I'll try to answer any questions you have."

"Of course," William said sarcastically, "He'll have _all_ the answers."

Leaning towards Arizona's shoulder he whispered, "He always does,

you know. It's the super human in him."

"That's enough, Spike. If you're not going to help, you can leave."

Arizona gasped. "I'd rather he stayed, if you don't mind. I don't

know him that well. But I known him a little longer than I've known you. So

if I have to stay here, so does he."

Angel nodded and sighed, "Fair enough. Just keep your comments to

yourself, Spike."

Spike shrugged his shoulders and followed the two into the kitchen.

Arizona sat at the table beside the blonde stranger while Angel threw

a couple of eggs in a bowl.

"You know, I like mine sunny side up."

"Shut up Spike. I'm not cooking for you."

"Touchy."

"Okay...Huey and Dewy. Can you both stop arguing long enough to tell me

why I'm here."

"I told you, pet, some place safe."

"You will be safer here, then at home." Angel offered, whipping the

eggs and pouring them into a skillet.

"Can someone please tell me what I'd be safe from?" She turned towards Spike, "And don't tell me it was those monsters we saw the other night because they're dead now. So what is it? I have a right to know, you know."

"We don't know."

The questioning look on Arie's face forced him to continue explaining.

"I've gotten word that you're in trouble," Angel offered, "But that's

it. I really don't know who from."

"So who told you I was in trouble? A 911 operator?"

Angel laughed nervously. "No. I can't really say."

Arizona put her hands up in the air and shook her head. "This is

ridiculous. How stupid do you two think I am? I guess the answer to

that would be incredibly stupid because here I am!"

"Just calm down..."

"No. I won't! This is totally insane. What? Am I dreaming? That's

it!" She exclaimed, pointing at Spike who ducked out of habit. "You're

nothing but a dream!"

"I'd like to think I'm someone's idea of a dream."

"No, really, once I wake up all of this will go away."

"Arizona," Angel sighed, "It's not a dream."

"It has to be. What other reason would you have had him bring me here?

Are you going to kill me?"

"Well, the thought..." Spike started.

"Shut up," Angel hissed, then gently turning to Arie, "Look, you're just

going to have to trust us. There really is something wrong here. We

haven't figured it out but we don't want to take the chance of not

getting you to safety in time."

"Eggs, mate."

"What?"

"Your eggs...stove...cooking. Sound familiar?"

"Oh." he mumbled, stirring the eggs a couple of times and putting

them on a plate. "Here, eat some breakfast. Are you a coffee drinker?"

"No," she replied, "Probably the only writer in this country who doesn't

drink the stuff."

"I've got juice."

"That's fine."

She glanced at Spike who looked incredibly bored. Leaning back into a chair, he lit up a cigarette and blew a long strand of smoke out into the room.

"I've got some friends that are women..." Angel offered.

Spike chuckled.

"Anyway, if you'd feel more comfortable having one of them here, maybe..."

Arizona ate while Angel stood in front of her awaiting some sort of

reply. She knew she was being difficult but this whole thing was insane.

If they really meant to harm her, why all the play to be nice and

polite? Why not just start what they intended? That way, she wouldn't

feel any guilt for fighting for her life. It's so much harder to hit

and run away from someone who is playing a host to the tea.

"Well?" he inquired with eyes as soft as she had ever seen.

"Well, what?"

"Should I..."

"No. Don't call any of your girlfriends over here. I'm not into

group sex or anything else you have to offer."

"I'm not..."

Arizona couldn't keep back the smile that crept across her face as

she watched Spike laughing so hard that he almost fell out of the chair.

Angel rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Arizona laughed at Spike.

"This is rich! The big angelic stud can't get his way with the

beautiful girl. It's about bloody time!"

"So that _is_ your plan?"

"No!" Angel exclaimed as he turned to Spike. "If you're not going to

help, get out!"

Arizona watched as William calmly put the cigarette out in glass

dish that sat on the table and blew another cloud of smoke out into the

room. Getting up from the chair, he sauntered over to the young woman

and took her by the hands. Arie tried to catch a failing breath as she

looked deep into his eyes.

"Nobody here is going to hurt you. I promised you that. Angel may be

a bit of Nancy boy, but I assure you he means you no harm."

"Thanks," Angel replied, "I think."

"If you want, I can stay here with you. But I'll be able to find out

more if I leave."

Arizona swallowed hard. There was something about him, something

she could not put into words that made her want to believe everything he

said. She acknowledged him with a slight nod and a shrug of her

shoulders. No words would come out of her mouth. His eyes were so

sincere that she couldn't break the hold that they had on her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of her."

Throwing the black leather coat on, Arizona watched him leave the room.

The day drug along as she tried to make conversation with Angel who

had little more to say than she was safer with him for the moment.

Finding an old classic in a wooden bookshelf, she opted to settle back

onto the couch and read. Of Human Bondage, a book she had read in

school when she was younger, became her world as she passed the time.

Philip Carey, the character she felt her life could relate most to;

forced to live without parents and thrust into the cold world earlier

than anyone should, became her own escape. She barely noticed a knock

at the door a couple of hours later. With a glance up to meet the eyes

of a young blonde woman, she opted to keep reading. Mildred had given

Philip such false hopes, yet, he kept loving her, giving her all that

she needed to survive. He was more than a chivalrous man and Arizona

felt her heart going out to the character.

Mumbling in the other room, broke her concentration a couple of

times, making her catch phrases like "in serious trouble", "Spike's

checking into it", "Xander's guys are fixing it", and "just until we

figure out what to do next". Arie figured that had to be the answer to

a question that was probably "How long is she staying here?". This

woman had to be his girlfriend.

She smiled slightly and dug deeper into the book as she tried to drowned out any arguments that might follow. She had been good at that throughout her childhood. Her aunt and uncle never got along well. Arguments ensued regularly and she was always

forced to distract herself to keep from hearing them continuously. To

her amazement, no voices were raised and in about fifteen minutes or so,

the young woman came over and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Buffy. You're Arizona?"

Arie nodded like some young school girl.

"I know you're probably a little disoriented about all of this. I

would be, anyway. Angel's a good guy. You're in good hands."

Arie nodded again and forced a smile. "I keep hearing that. So it

must be true, then."

"True. Totally true." she said with a little pep, sitting down beside

her. "I take it you're not a slayer?"

"Slayer?"

"Oh. Sorry," she sighed, "It's okay, though. Not everybody's one."

Looking into her bright blue eyes, Arizona noticed an almost

carefree spirit within her. Who was this person? Buffy...she should have

figured such a name. Bambi, Candy, or Mindy would have all been just

as good. Blonde hair, light makeup, clothes found on only those who had

little to lose in life. What was this slayer thing she talked about?

For she was talking...a lot. Arizona swallowed hard as she tried to

listen to her ramble on about the fact that the spell did not enable all

women to become slayers, only the ones who had the potential in their

blood. Her friend Willow had conjured the spell to transfer all of the

power to each potential rather than just her. The ramblings were

starting to irritate Arie's ears to the point she felt like inserting a

yada...yada...yada...somewhere in what the woman was saying.

"Excuse me," Arie said softly, laying the book beside her, "I don't

mean to interrupt but why are you telling me all of this? I don't know

what a slayer is. I don't even really know why I'm here, except that

everyone keeps telling me I'm safer here. Safer from what? I asked

that and nobody knows. All I do know is that the guy that's been

playing peeping Tom has killed some creature I've never seen before and

caused part of my house to burn down. I want to believe that I'm safe

here but I don't know any of you so you'll have to pardon me if I could

care less about the history of this slayer thing you keep rambling on

about."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of that." she said meekly, "Uh...a slayer

is someone who has super powers. A girl who fights the evil that keeps

coming into this world."

"So," Arie laughed, "Do you get a cape with that?"

Angel sat down on the leather chair next to the couch. "She's not

joking. It's true."

"Okay," she said, still laughing, "So it is. What does that have to

do with me? And why are you telling me all of this? I don't have super

powers."

Arizona watched as Buffy made eye contact with Angel. The

connection between the two was a strong one. Just by sitting in the

middle of them, she could feel it, a tingley-sizzle kind of vibe. When

Buffy shifted her eyes back to Arizona, the feeling stopped.

"You're right." Buffy said almost in a whisper, "I'm sorry. I didn't

think. Look, I just want you to know that if you need anything, I'm

here. Angel can get a hold of me anytime. So, if you need me..."

"Thank you," Arie piped up, "But you don't even know me."

"I don't have to," Buffy replied. "Call me if you need me."

Angel got up from his seat and walked her to the door. Immediately

picking the book up, Arizona thrust all of her mind back into the pages

of someone else's reality. Anywhere else, was better than here. She

had felt this same isolation and dislocation many times since she was a little girl. After her parents were killed and she taken to live in a relative's home, the feeling had been the strongest. It was their home, not hers.

Angel sat on the leather chair. "That's a good book. One of my favorites."

"It is good."

"You watch much television?"

"Not anymore. Reality t.v. and all."

"Oh. You know it's supposed to really nice today maybe you could..."

Arizona shot him a look that said "And do what?"

"But you can't cause...someone's after you... Uh..."

Inside, she found herself smiling as he completely clammed up. She was glad that she wasn't alone but even more glad that he was silent. It gave her a chance to mull things over in her mind.

_This was all so ridiculous. Girls with superpowers! Monsters in the dark! _

Shaking her head and sighing to herself, Arizona gave her own arm a good pinch just to make certain she wasn't just dreaming.

_Damn it! This is real. Maybe it's been my life that was a dream._

By around six o'clock that evening, Arizona had had all that she

could stand of the classic book. Getting up from the couch, she yawned

and stretched. She had not seen hide nor hair of Angel since she had

given him the cold shoulder earlier and her guilt had mounted somewhat.

Looking around, she was reminded, again, of how dark the room happened

to be. Walking into the kitchen, she found the lighting was not any

better. Taking a glass off of the counter, she poured herself a glass

of tap water and drank it's entire contents before taking a breath.

"Angel!"

Arizona jumped at the sound of the male voice at the door, dropping

the glass and watching in horror as it smashed onto the floor.

Trembling, she reached down to pick up a broken shard of glass. Blood

dripped onto the floor as she sliced one of her fingers.

"Angel!" the voice yelled again.

Arie could hear the rustling of a paper bag and the shuffling of

footsteps coming her way. Trying to pick up the glass, she grimaced as

the blood continued to drip in a small pool.

"Angel! Are you..." a dark headed man with a patch on his eye yelled

as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh my gosh!"

"Um...I'm sorry...I just," Arie stammered.

"You're bleeding!" He said hysterically, grabbing a towel on the

counter.

"You know I'm not deaf, Xander." Angel replied nonchalantly as he

entered the room. "Why do you have to..."

"She's hurt." Xander said, "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your glass," she said; holding the

towel over her bleeding finger.

"Yeah..." Angel said, grabbing a plastic box from the top of the

refrigerator and handing it to Xander who ushered Arizona over to one of

the kitchen chairs. "It's been here since the last time you needed it."

"You're the guy." she piped up as he quickly tended to her cut.

"I know."

"The guy who's fixing my house."

"That's me. I'm a friend of Angel's. Just helping out."

Arizona watched as Angel carefully picked up the glass off of the

floor and soaked the blood up with a paper towel. A strange feeling

overwhelmed her the moment he touched the small puddle, causing a chill

to run up her spine. Forcing a smile, she focused her attention back on

Xander who was now cleaning the cut with peroxide. After he had

bandaged her finger, he walked over to the counter and held up the bag

of food he had brought. "I brought dinner. Do you like Chinese?"

Angel stared at the blood on the floor. It held a strange facination for him. "I'll pass. But since you're here, I have to step out. Can you stay with her until I get back?"

"Sure. No problem. We'll have dinner, watch movies, talk about home repair..."

"That'll be nice." Arizona said just as Angel turned and left.

"So," Xander opened the bag, "You like chicken or pork?"

"Chicken's fine. What's with Angel?"

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I mean, well...I don't know what I mean. He just seems different."

"He's kind of brooding guy. That's who he is and what he does."

"No. I picked up on that. There's something else." She popped a piece of sweet and sour chicken into her mouth.

"How much have they told you?" he asked cautiously.

"They don't know a lot or at least that's what they're saying. Except

for a blond girl named, Bambi or something."

"That would be Buffy. Buffy Sommers. She's a good friend of mine."

"Oh. Well she seemed to talk an awful lot about a slayer thing. But

that's it. Is she Angel's girlfriend?"

"Not exactly. They have a history but...how did you figure that?" He

asked, his face paling slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just was assuming..."

"O--kay. Well, assumptions aside, is that all you've been told?"

Arie nodded.

"Angel's a different kind of guy. For that matter, so is Spike."

"Spike?"

"Yeah. He broods a little too, in a more pissed off sort of way." Xander laughed, opening the box of sweet and sour pork and shoving a forkful into his mouth.

"I should have figured he was mental when I caught him peeking in my windows."

"He was peeping in your windows?"

Arie nodded. "Yeah, my friend, Brent, caught him the other night. The

night before the fire."

"Sounds like Spike. Peeping Tom," he said in disgust, "Just like him."

"What do you mean? I thought he was on your team or something?"

"Oh...he is. I mean he's got a soul and everything. And he did help

with the last apocolypse."

"Of course he has a soul and the last what?" She lodged her fork back into the carton, sitting a little straighter in the wooden chair.

"Oops. Uh...I'm sorry. You must have missed it. I don't know about myself sometimes, I just opened my big mouth and swallowed my shoe instead of the pork. Forget I said anything." he rambled nervously, getting up from the chair. "You want to watch a movie? I'm sure Angel has cable or something."

"Whoa! Back up the bus and have a seat." she ordered, pointing to his chair.

He sat down meekly and tried to smile. "Let's just eat, okay?"

"No okay," she said; shaking her head, "If I have to stay here, I want

to know what I'm in the middle of. Who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Xander Harris and I was hatched by an egg that was left here by pod people..."

"No bullshit! Spill it. What is all of this?"

Xander slowly began to tell her the story of how he got involved

with his friends, Buffy and Willow. After they had finished their

dinner, he threw the cartons into the trash can and then moved into a

room down the hall that had a television. Flopping onto the leather, he

flipped on the power and turned the station to an old black and white

film. When Arie had sat on the other side of the couch, he continued.

Whenever her face looked unbelievingly at him, he would simply say, "you wanted to know".

"So, there are girls in the world who are slayers?"

"Potentially, yes. I take it you're not one?"

"How would I know? Is there like some sort of public notice in the paper? Somewhere between the property transfers and the obituaries? August 23, 2003, Arizona Woods is

designated a slayer."

"No," he laughed, "It just happens. Something butt ugly attacks you and you fight back and stomp it in the ground."

"Well then," she huffed, "Count me out of that one, cause when I was

attacked, the only thing I did was scream. If it weren't for Spike I'd

be dead."

"Don't worry about it. I don't have any special powers and look at me.

Still here."

"What happened to your eye?"

"Would you believe a shaving injury? No? Well, it's the result of not having special powers," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "But that doesn't mean that'll happen to you. It was really my own stupidity that did it. You look like a smart girl. I

think you'll come through this better."

"Uh...okay. So, do slayers just kill the monsters like the ones who set

my house on fire?"

"Monsters...demons....vampires..."

"Vampires? Come on!" she laughed, "I mean, _really_?"

"I take it you don't believe in vampires?"

"Well...no. That's just ridiculous. Something you find only in a cheesy movie.

Dracula Returns with a Vengence."

Arizona could have sworn she saw him shiver.

"Uh...I met ol' Dracula." he said, putting his hand in the air. "Wasn't

a fun time for me. Not interested in a sequal."

"Okay...this is enough," she murmured, "What kind of drugs are you on,

anyway?"

"You wanted to know."

"This can't be real!" She got up from the couch and paced the room. "I mean, come on! That thing I just saw the other night. It was just a wild animal. Right? I mean...you guys...you're like poachers or something, right? Shame on you! Wait until PETA hears about all of this, they'll be furious!"

"Arizona..." he started, trying to stay calm.

"If you're not poachers, you're some kind of...something!"

"Why dont' I grab you a beer. That helps sometimes."

"No! This is ludicrous! I know I'm not dreaming cause I pinched

myself earlier and I'm still awake! Maybe it's not a dream! Oh my God!

I must be in a coma or something. You know, they say that coma

victims are able to still have brain activity similar to dreaming! That's

it!" she raved, increasing her pace. "That's it. I'm in a coma. That's why I can't wake up when I pinch myself. I must have gotten into an accident or something."

"Knowledge can be a burden."

She shook her head. "No. None of this is true."

"Calm down. Look. I know it's a shock when you first hear about it.

But it's true. That's why the slayers are here, to keep life day to

day for everyone else instead of it being a nightmare."

"But vampires, Xander? Come on! They are so not real! You can do

better than that if you want to snow me."

Spike walked into the room. "I'm afraid they are real, luv."

"He should know," Xander leaned back onto the couch and flipped the station to another channel.

"What do you mean, he would know?" Arizona asked, turning to meet

Spike's gaze.

"He's one."

"You're a vampire?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders, tilted his head and replied, "With a

soul."

"With a soul," she repeated, backing away from him. Her body believed it but her mind didn't. "All right. That's it. I've been played enough for one life time."

"You shouldn't have told her any of this." Spike glared at Xander who continued to switch channels,

"She wanted to know."

"I've had enough. I'm out of here!" Arizona rushed past Spike, through the living room, and to the front door.

Spike and Xander caught her at the front exit. Spike had his hand on

the door keeping her from opening it just as she had turned the knob.

"You can't keep me here!" she screamed. "This is kidnapping!"

"Yes, I can," Spike said with a resolved face, "And I will if it'll

save your life."

"Let me out! I'm not staying here anymore!"

Tears were welling up into her eyes now. Her mind was swimming with

everything that Xander had told her only moments before. Thoughts of

the monster she had seen Spike kill began to fill her brain. The look

on Angel's face when he cleaned up the blood she had shed on the kitchen

floor...the slayer who had come to see her...the dark room...the weapons...tears

stung her skin as they ran down her tender cheeks. Her hand still

gripped the knob in the open position. She hazily glared at him through

her watery eyes but he held the door firmly closed.

"There's no such thing as vampires!" she shouted, pushing against his

muscular chest with everything she had.

He stepped back, allowing her to pull the door open and shoot outside. The darkness overwhelmed her. A couple of street lights shown in the distance but the night seemed to swallow up what little light they produced. Xander and Spike dashed after her,

fueling her flight.

"You just had to open your mouth!" Spike hissed.

"Oh, shut up!" Xander huffed back, running alongside the dark clad man. "Like

she wouldn't have found out anyway."

Arizona felt her chest heaving as she ran with all of her might past

a group of dark shadowy buildings. They were right behind her. Moving

closer. Darting between two of them, she stopped and held her body as

close to the wall as she could get, hiding in its shadow. Forcing her

lungs to stop, she held her breath as she heard them running towards

where she stood. Within a split second, a strong, muscular hand had a

grip on her arm.

"Let me go or I'll scream!"

Her face was wet from the tears that continued to flow from her

beautiful eyes. Her breathing had increased and he could feel her body

becoming more rigid. The fear inside her was as everpresent as the

anger that exploded from her. The scent she put off from both of the

human emotions was just as exciting as it was annoying to him. This was

not the time, he thought to himself, forcing his own desires deep

inside. Although part of him would have loved nothing better than to

consume her entire sustenance, he knew deep within his soul that he was

no longer able to risk such a sacrifice. Swallowing hard, he pulled her

body in front of him and thrust her forward. The hold he had on her

hurt her arm to the point that she heard a whimper escape from her mouth.

She caught sight of Xander walking beside her, breathing just as hard

as she was, shaking his head in disgust.

"I just want to go home," she pleaded with him, as he pushed her along.

"Just let me go."

"You can go back home when this is over." Xander said in between breaths.

"Don't bother trying to reason with her," he growled, "I tried that

earlier."

Back inside the house, Arie broke free of Spike's grip and ran back

to the room with the television.

When Xander tried to run back to her, Spike put up his hand, blocking him.

"Leave her alone. She'll be all right."

"Somebody needs to talk to her."

"I think you're done chatting for the day. Don't you?"

"Look," Xander pointed a finger at Spike, "I don't think it's right

to leave her in the dark. She has the right to know what's out there.

She asked me questions and I answered them. Of course, she didn't

believe what I said, but she asked!"

"And you have all the answers, do you?"

"Well, not all of them, but I'm working on it, pal!"

"I'm not your pal and neither is she. So stop flitting about trying

to bring harmony..."

"Harmony's here?," Xander paled.

"No, you prat! Just go home." Spike sighed. "You've done enough damage

for one night."

With nothing further to say, Xander slammed the door shut behind him. The bleached blond vampire firmly set his jaw and peered at the back of the

hall where he could hear the young woman sobbing. Taking off his

leather coat, he grabbed a magazine from the table and flopped onto the

leather couch. Flipping through the pages, he pushed his urge to pursue

her further down. It was not what he needed, even though the desire

for her was burning inside him. For twenty minutes, he listened with

agony while she cried. Sighing, he finally opted to check on her. In a

small wooded chest beside Angels bed, he found an extra pillow and

blanket. Tucking them under his arm he made his way down the hall to

where she lay on the couch, crying softly.

"I thought you might want these," he murmured to her, "They'll make

you a bit more comfortable."

Taking the pillow and blanket from him, she wiped her tears away as

she smoothed the blanket over her. He knelt down closer towards her and

pulled the cover up, tucking her in for the second time since he had

met her. Her beautiful face encompassed him and he fought the urge to

take her right there.

"You're not really a vampire. Are you?"

"I am." Spike wiped a tear away lightly with his finger and then kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight."

Leaving her, he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Angel had his store of hospital B positive hanging along the metal

shelves. Orange juice, eggs, bacon, and other human perishables shared

the cooled space inside. The food was definitely for visitors for Angel was not known for letting anything enter his stomach outside of blood and an occasional drink. Grabbing a pouch of the B positive, he warmed it in the microwave and went back

to the couch in the living room to empty the container's contents. Picking up a book that lay on the table. He smiled at the title, Of Human Bondage, and opened the cover. It wasn't what he had hoped for, but it seemed to pass the time.

The sound of voices down the hall woke Arizona from her sleep on the couch.

Her eyes hurt from all of the crying she had done the night before

and she felt so foolish that she wished she didn't have to face the

blond Brit ever again. He must think she was a total idiot, having to

run after her in the dark. A small ray of sunshine had eased into the

room through a space between the slats in the Venetian blinds. It was

warm and she allowed it to bask on the small area of her face that it

covered.

"Find anything, Sherlock?" She heard Spike ask.

"Yeah," she heard what sounded like Angel's voice murmur. She held

her breath in order to hear a little better. "Where is she?"

"Still tucked in tight."

"Good. I found out some stuff about her parents."

Arizona's heart skipped a beat and she quickly found her lungs

exhaling as she continued to listen in.

"What about them?" Spike asked.

"They were murdered."

What seemed to be a long silence followed before Angel added.

"By a vampire."

Arizona felt her heart fall as she heard these words. She had never been told what had happened to her parents.

"Did you find the corpses?"

"No. They died several years ago."

"Then, what?" She heard Spike laugh. "How do you know that? Run into

them, did you?"

"No." Angel replied flatly. Then she heard him ask. "Why do you want to help this girl? What's in it for you?"

"Why don't you ask yourself that question, mate?"

"I'm helping her because that's my job."

"Oh...yeah...I get it. Job of a super hero. Must be tough on your ego."

"There were marks on their necks. I read the old police reports."

Arizona shivered. Her mind was numb from what she was hearing now, but she

forced the scene she remembered to replay in her mind once more. She stopped when she heard them talking again.

"What's even worse was that she was there."

"_Watching_? And she's still alive?"

"I've got a feeling about this."

"You think it's the same vampire?"

Silence filled Arizona's ears for another long moment.

"This thing is infatuated with her. He left her to live when he

killed her parents. Now, he's coming back for her."

"Why wait all this time? What vamp leaves dessert?"

"He had to have known she was there. It couldn't have been an

accident."

"He's playing a game." Spike replied. Arizona could hear the flick of

a lighter and few seconds later he added, "It's brilliant if you think

about it."

"I don't think brilliant is the word for it, but I do think he wants

her. He'll be back for her soon."

Both men fell silent when the young woman walked into the kitchen. Her face was pale and the shock in her eyes was evident. "So,I'm being stalked by a lovesick vampire? It killed my parents and now it's coming for me?"

They both turned to face her, their expressions full of sympathy. A

look she could pick out in any room for it was the most used expression

around her during her entire childhood.

"I'm not five anymore. I don't need your sympathy."

"No, but you need our help." Angel sighed, "Now is there anything you can

remember about that night? What he looked like, maybe? Anything."

"I wasn't in there when it happened. I woke up when I heard the television. I just saw their bodies. That's all. What makes you think it's the same one?"

"Just a feeling."

Arie sat down in one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. Her mind

was blank. She ran her fingers through her brown hair and leaned back

against the hard rails. Inhaling deeply, she held it, and then exhaled. They stood in front of her;, waiting for her to say something.

"Are you a vampire too?" She asked Angel.

"Uh..." Angel stammered.

"Xander's been talking to her." Spike said unaffected, blowing out a

puff of smoke and pushing the smoldering cigarrette into an ash tray.

"Oh."

"Well," she continued, tilting her head and widening her eyes. "Are

you?"

"Yeah, but..."

Arizona groaned and sat up straiter in the chair. She wiped her

tired eyes with her fingers and shook her head. "This is ridiculous."

"Well, yeah, I'm a vampire. But, I have a soul."

"A soul?" Arizona smirked.

"Spike does too."

Spike looked at Angel and rolled his eyes. "Oh please!"

"Okay. Okay. I get it. You're both vampires with souls. You work

with slayers and all of you battle evil." She said sarcastically as she

got up from the chair and began another rant. "And this other vampire...I'm guessing he doesn't have a soul--cause everyone knows that a vampire's not worth a hoot without one--bit my parents, sucked all of their blood which killed them, and left me there alone. For what? Oh, I get it...I wasn't ripe then!"

"Well, actually..." Spike tried to interrupt but her glare stopped him

mid sentence.

"So now, he's decided I'm ready and he's coming for me. Well that's

just great! Isn't it? I mean...you know...most women just have to worry

about getting mugged, raped, or killed by a human serial killer. But no!

Not me! Not my family! We're too good for serial killers. No! We

have to step it up a bit. We all get wiped out by vampires!"

Spike leaned against a counter and crossed his arms while Angel tried

to reach for her to calm her down some. She immediately pulled her arm

away from him and pushed him out of her way as she continued to rant.

The action gave Spike a grin that quickly dissipated when she glared at

him.

"How stupid do you guys think I am? This story isn't even true enough

for me to write about and I'm a fiction writer! There is no such thing

as vampires! Whatever killed my parents...a wild animal or whatever...is

probably lying dead, rotting in some forest somewhere! Probably the

same thing I saw you kill the other night!" she hissed at Spike. "And

you guys! You get off on this! Don't you? You love just watching

women when they're scared, intimidating them with your stories of

vampires! I bet you've told this story to at least five other innocent

women. So they could what? Trust you? Then what? Did you rape them

continuously until they begged for you to kill them?"

Angel stood still, his face held little expression. Spike, still

leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, set his jaw and

focused on the tiled floor.

"Well? Of course! Silence! That's just great! Well that's it! I'm

not staying here another minute. I'm walking out of that door right now

and I don't want either of you following me this time!"

"That went well." Spike murmured.

"Remind me to thank Xander later." Angel said, picking up the phone, "She'll

go back to her house. Go there and make sure.."

"I'd love to, mate, but the sun's a little shiney. I wouldn't have a

chance to prove to her I'm a vampire before I burst into flames."

"Take the tunnels."

Turning away from Spike, he dialed a number into the phone.

"Buffy. It's me. Look, I need some help."

Spike's face soured as he turned and left out the back door that lead

straight into an alley. Lifting the lid to a sewer tunnel, he

disappeared into the hole, allowing the lid to slam closed behind him.

The message on Brent's machine irritated Arizona to no end. After the beep, she started talking.

"It's just me. Know you'll be checking in once in a while and I want

you to know I'm okay, like always. Well, not like always. But I'm fine.

No need to worry. Nope. Uh...well...have a great time doing whatever. Love you. See you later. Bye."

Hanging up the reciever, she did her security check through the house.

Xander had worked wonders with the kitchen. The smell of new paint

greatly overwhelmed any burnt smell that she would have expected. A new

back door replaced the charred hole and she found a note with a couple

of keys on a new kitchen table.

_Here are the keys to the new door. I'll be around._

_Xander_

Brent's gun and the bullets were no where to be found. Undoubtedly,

he felt little need for her to use it or he just disliked weapons as

much as she did. Shrugging her shoulders, she told herself that didn't

care. She didn't need any of this. Grabbing a soda from the fridge,

she wandered back into her computer room and began drowning herself in

her work. It was close to six before she realized that she hadn't eaten

anything all day. Grabbing another soda and a bag of chips, she threw

a sandwhich together and headed back to work.

The only thing she could could do to help her stay calm about her life, in general, was to write like she had never done before. That was her world. A fictional one on paper and mind that allowed her escape from everything she suffered in reality. Throwing a bit of Aretha Franklin's _Respect_ into her cd player, she munched on her

dinner and tried to figure what she'd do with a very difficult character

she had managed to create.

Darkness crept into the air, and she responed by pulling the shade

down and flipping on a lamp that hung over her computer screen. Typing

frantically, she groaned at what she read in front of her. Her character was such

a jerk. He had left his wife for some tramp in a bar, getting drunk and

taking her home. Home for him now was a sleazy room in a cheap hotel.

The perfect hovel for this fictional trouble maker. Arizona wanted to

put him back into her main character's life but he kept revolting, doing

things to her that would make him nothing but a constant thorn in her

side. Sighing, she hoisted her sandwhich into her mouth and tore at it

with vigor. Should she just kill him off? Wouldn't that be easier?

Swallowing, she opted against it. No easy way out for her! She would

just find another way. Shutting everything down, she moved into the

living room, again closing all of the shades. Turning on the television, she covered her body with a blanket and watched television for a couple of hours before she fell asleep and into a dream.

_Looking around, she startled a little as the realization hit her _

_that she did not recognize her surroundings. A chill ran up her spine _

_as she noticed the open back of the silk gown that encompassed her body._

_Slowly, she stepped along the mist covered ground, the gown sweeping _

_gently against the calves of her legs. The trees around the area where _

_she walked were full but dark. The only real light was lamp that glowed_

_in the distance, bouncing off the mist. Her ears rang at the silence._

_In the haze, a figure stood. Clad in black, his shadowy essence _

_filled her with excitement. He moved slightly, his face a silhouette. _

_She was afraid. She wanted to run; she could feel it. If only to get _

_away! Her heart cried out and fear overwhelmed her but her feet wouldn't_

_move. Planted where she stood she watched him as her heart raced. _

_Closing in on her, she could sense his touch, cold and firm. Her skin _

_tingled as he caressed the small of her back and pulled her closer into him._

_Her breathing eccelerated. Her hands pressed into the leather that _

_shielded his chest. _

_Mouthing the word no, she found no sound emitted from her mouth. _

_She pushed against him as he moved closer, feeling no breath emanating _

_from him, only his want and need of her. His muscular hand moved her _

_hair aside, revealing her tender neck. His other hand pulling her even _

_closer into him as she pressed even harder against his hold. The _

_leather gripped tightly in her hands as she felt him gently kiss her _

_neck. He would bite her next, she thought. If it were true. If he was_

_a vampire. He would make her one of his own. Her firm lips opened _

_wide to scream but met his as he kissed her passionately. Her breath _

_taken from her, she felt as if she would collapse into his arms. The _

_strength in him radiated into her as she felt calmed by his embrace. _

Opening her eyes, she met the tender blue stare of a familiar face. She let out a muffled scream and then released the grip she had on him as she jumped out of his reach on the couch.

"You sure know how to welcome a guy." Spike said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm glad I came to check on you."

"How did you get in here?" Arizona stammered. "I locked everything."

"That's not hard. Easy to get through if I need to. So, who were you dreaming about? Me, perhaps?"

Arizona scooted a little further away from him. "What? I would never! Just

leave!"

"I can't. Have to stick around. You were dreaming about _him_. Weren't

you? Did you see his face?"

"No." she murmured, running her delicated fingers through her hair, "I...I

didn't. But he wears leather...like you."

Her face paled some. Her pulse sped up again and her breathing

stopped for a second. She gazed into his blue eyes.

"You're him, aren't you, William?" She whispered, "You're the one?

You killed my parents. You left me there in that house to live my life

without them. You're here for me now though, aren't you?"

His eyes went from the softened blue gaze to a hard glare immediately.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd love it if that were me? What a

better way to fall further down into the selfcentered abyss you've

created for yourself?"

Arizona's eyes filled with tears as she stared into his hardened eyes.

Inching backward out from the blanket, he caught sight of the t-shirt

and shorts that covered her.

"You're wrong!"

He grabbed her arm tightly in his hand. "Am I?"

His grip was just as tight as the night before. She would not get

away from him easily.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked, pulling with all of her might.

Terror filled her as his handsome features begain to contort,

creating a hideousness that she had only seen on the creature he had

killed when it all of this mess had started. His eyes, once soft and blue, had

turned reptillian. The teeth were bulging and sharp and he let out a low growl that caused Arizona to let out a shrill scream. Struggling with all her might, she tried desperately to get out of his hold on her.

He growled again and said, "Now do you believe in vampires?"

Another scream escaped her lips and she felt his body crash into hers

at the same time she heard a loud thonk. Fighting out from under the

unconscious vampire, her eyes met Xander's determined face. He stood

rigid, holding a Louisville Slugger in one of his hands. With the other, he helped her up. She watched as the vampire's face slowly morphed back into the handsome William.

"It's him! Isn't it? He was the one after me all along!"

"Let's get him chained up." Xander pulled out some chains from a duffle and helped Arizona lift Spike into one of her kitchen chairs.

"You were all telling the truth about the vamipires and stuff, weren't you?"

Xander nodded.

In less than five minutes, they had Spike chained securely on a chair.

Blood seaped from the back of his head onto his neck where it soaked

into his coat and shirt. Arizona grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned

the wound, putting a bandage on to cover it.

"That'll smart when he wakes up." Xander said with a satisfied smirk as he turned to

face Arizona. "Look, I don't know what he was trying to do just now, but I do

know him. Ever since he got his soul, he hasn't tried to hurt any

innocent person. I don't think it's him that's after you."

"What did it look like to you? Cause from where I sat, it looked

quite a bit different."

"I don't know. But I don't think it's him."

Arizona felt sick. Sitting down, she tried to focus. Xander put his hand on her

shoulder, she started to pull away and then stopped when she looked into face. He was young but the patch on his eye and aura around him made him appear so very old. He had obviously been through a lot. His face was so sincere that she found herself nodding and telling him that she'd be okay.

"I'll stick around tonight. Sleep on the couch, if you don't mind. I've

had to stay many nights with Spike. Not like it sounds though," he

suddenly corrected himself, "I mean it's not like we're..."

"It's okay." Arizona smiled. "I think I know what you mean."

"Guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

Xander watched as the beautiful young girl walked down the hallway

and disappeared. Yawning, he pulled a soda from the refrigerator and

flopped onto the couch to watch television. In about an hour, he heard

Spike groan as he tilted his head and opened his eyes.

"What the..." Spike mumbled, trying to pull his arms free and focus his

eyes. "Where am I?"

Xander inverted the soda can and took a large swallow, looking

innocently into the television set.

"You! Oh, come on! Not again! What did I do to warrant chains this time?"

"You scare the little girls and you get the chains, bub. You knew the

rules and you broke them anyway," Xander said pointing a finger listlessly

at the vampire, "Besides, what would Buffy say if she knew you had you're

game face on in front of Arizona?"

Spike cackled. "You think that matters now, peaches? Besides, she

should be able to handle the full monty."

"What the hell are you talking about?

"I was trying to show the girl the truth. She didn't believe a word

any of us said. So...I improvised. Now can you let me out of this?"

Xander watched as Spike tried to struggle out of the chains.

"Stop doing that! Besides, I've gotten a lot better at chaining you up. You won't get out."

"Enough fantasizing, you bent bastard! Let me out of this!"

"Don't think so. Just sit back and enjoy. I'll figure out what to do

with you after this movie is over."

"What..." Spike huffed. "Check with Angel. He sent me here."

"Shutup."

Spike sighed and rotated his head. Wincing in pain, he groaned, "Bloody

hell! Did you have to bash my brains out?"

"You just have no idea how much I would have loved to do that, but I settled for

a line drive instead. Now shut up."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

"She went to bed. Shutup."

"You left her alone! Are you crazy?"

"Yes. You're making me that way." Xander replied, pressing the volume

button up on the remote. "Now shut up."

"You need to..."

"Shutup! How can I say that in Brittish for you?"

"Sod you!"

Arizona groaned and pulled the covers over her head as she heard the

two exchanging words. The volume on the television was so loud that no one in their right mind could sleep. At one point, she tried to close her eyes but only the face of the monster she had just seen filled them,leaving her with a desire to never close her eyes again. Huddled under the cover, she tried to focus on something a little more comforting to her, but the voices in the next room were too loud for her to even to

that.

"Angel? Yeah...it's me. Look, I've got the bleach blond nightmare over

here. Caught him in a compromising position. Huh? No way! Okay."

Arizona heard Xander slam the receiver down.

"Well?" Spike asked, "What did he tell you?"

"He said to keep you tied up until he gets here."

"What?"

"Just kidding. He'll be here in a minute though."

A scream echoed down the hall, causing both men to turn their eyes

to the hall.

"Get me out of this!" Spike yelled, jumping around in the chair.

"Stay there!" Xander ordered, grabbing the bat and running down the

hall.

"Xander!"

The sound of another scream met Xander's ears as he entered Arizona's

bedroom with the bat ready to swing. She lay huddled at the head of

the bed, trembling as a dark figure overshadowed her.

"No! Please!"

"Get off her!" Xander yelled, swinging the bat with all of his might.

The bat met a shadowy hand that stopped it mid swing. Xander

groaned as the end of the bat jabbed into his abdomen.

In the living room, Spike growled as his face contorted into the vampire he was. His

hands searched for any weak spot in the chain. Another scream from

Arizona and the crashing sound of a breaking window, made him give in.

He snapped a bone in his hand that made it easier to manuever out of his bonds.

"Bloody hell!"

Shedding the chains, he bolted down the hall. When he reached the room, he found Xander bleeding on the floor from a wound on the side of his face. The room was completely vacant, otherwise.

"I'm okay," Xander moaned, getting unsteadily to his feet. "I'm okay. But..."

Scampering to the window, Spike searched for any sign of her. The

night left no clue for the scene outside was as if she had never been

there. Ordering Xander to wait for Angel, he jumped out of the window

and took off in the only direction his sense of smell would lead him.

"Great. Just great." Xander groaned, getting up from the floor to

answer the pounding at the door, "I'm sorry. We're not buying."

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed, grabbing a towel from the kitchen to lay on his wound.

"Where's Spike and Arizona?"

"It's really superficial, the wound." he said, waving her off. "She's gone. A

word to the wise, though, Spike can now get out of his chains. Must be some

post amulet power."

"Spike did this?" Angel asked in horror.

"Well he got out of his chains, but no, it wasn't him. Something else.

He was in the room with her when I came in. I tried to knock it out with a bat but it

played ball with me instead. When Spike got here, he'd already taken

her out of the window."

"Did you get a good look at it?" Buffy asked.

"Very dark. Very..."

Angel vaulted out of the window, his black trench coat flying behind

him.

"What's with them and that? Who takes doors anymore?" Xander exclaimed.

"Focus!" Buffy said, grabbing his hand. "Anything else?"

"Um...large hood, vamp eyes...face. Oh God...Buffy...I didn't get a good look at him."

"It's a start." she replied, leaping out of the window after Angel.

"Okay. Guess who's _not_ jumping!"

The cool, muscular hands that gripped her tightly around the waist

began to release her gently as she was laid on a large bed. She

swallowed a whimper as she watched the shadowy figure back away from her

for a moment. The dim light in the abandoned house wouldn't allow her

much detail, but from where she sat, the man was gigantic. A dark cloak had covered him from head to toe, keeping her from seeing his face. He lit a lantern on the table next to the bed and turned to her. With one hand, he pulled the hood down, revealing his handsome features in the soft glow of the lantern. His blond, shoulder length hair hung against

his light complexion. Dark brown eyes pierced her own as she took

notice of his square, muscular jaw. Sitting next to her, he pulled her

timid form towards him. Her heart sped up and her breathing increased

as she felt him gently kiss her neck with his firm lips. With one hand,

she pushed against him.

"Please don't. I..."

"I have waited for you for so long." he sighed, caressing her cheek

with his finger. "Over two decades, but really much longer than that."

"You killed my family." she whispered as her eyes started to fill with

tears, "Why?"

"I spared you..."

"Spared me? You didn't spare me anything. You can't imagine what you've done to me."

He nodded. "They could never give you what I could. I know their

deaths hurt for a little while but that will all be over soon. Only

peace will follow."

Arizona swiped at a tear that trickled slowly down her young face as

he forced his hardened body against her own. She struggled and let out

a scream as she felt him kissing her neck again.

"Let me go! Please. I don't want this."

"You will." he whispered into her ear, "You will."

Easing a hand under her t-shirt, she felt his cool fingers

manipulating her breast. She swallowed hard as she looked into his eyes once more. Inside the dark color of his iris, his blackend pupil lightened, revealing something to her own eyes. Breaking eye contact with her, he shoved her onto the mattress and ripped her clothing from her. She retaliated with a punch in his face.

"No! Don't do this!" she wailed, "Please no!"

He chortled.

Straddling the screaming woman, he tore his own shirt off, his

muscles bulging. He caressed her body as she begged him to stop. Lying down on her struggling form, he engulfed her mouth in a passionate kiss, muffling her next scream. Freeing one of her hands, she hit him again in the face. A horrified feeling filled the pit of her stomach as watched his face contort into his vampiric form. His eyes had

transformed from dark brown to a bile yellow with an elongated pupil in

it's evil looking embrace. Her breathing stopped as she caught sight of

the same thing she had seen in them just seconds before. He broke the

eye contact with her a second time as he made his way back to her tender neck.

Her mind raced.

_What was it? What had she just seen? _

Focusing her mind, she fought to remember the look in the eyes of the similar creature

that William had killed to save her life. Flashes of the reptile-like

stare had given her nothing. Nothing lingered inside them. Fighting

against another kiss from her attacker, she threw her memory to William's face. It had terrified her. He had been someone she had trusted. Someone she believed would not hurt her, yet, his horrific face said otherwise.

_Had she looked into his eyes? No! _

She had been overwhelmed by the monster he had transformed into. Another fist into his face caused him to emit a growl and hold her arms down.

"Look at me!" she screamed at her attacker. "Look me in the eyes!"

Glaring at her, he forced her head away, revealing her neck. With

one massive hand holding both of her hands and the other holding her jaw,

he bent down into her. She could feel his teeth touching her skin.

Her mind was swimming and her breathing shallow. Her heart raced as she

felt the sharp edges puncture her skin. Closing her eyes, she winced

at the intense pain as he began engorging his body with her blood. With

all that she had, Arizona emitted the only words she could release.

"You have a soul."

She moaned in pain as he let go of his bite. His face transformed

back into human form as he met tearful eyes. She could still see it,

deep within his eyes, even through his own tearful stare.

"You have a soul. Why?"

He gripped her arms tightly, his eyes turning the tears into anger.

"How? How do you know?"

"Let me go." she whimpered.

"Tell me!" he shouted. "How do you know I have a soul?"

She could feel her mind and body floating away. His grip no longer hurt

and she sighed softly.

"I see it..." she breathed.

"No." he choked, holding her down, "You can't."

Arizona vaguely caught the sounds of someone coming into the house.

She prayed silently that it would be someone, anyone that could help

her. The sound of her name filled her ears.

A roar echoed through the room as the being jumped off of her and

fled down the stairs. Rolling over, she thought she heard fighting.

Her delicate fingers fumbled around, catching the edge of a blanket and

pulling it over her naked and bloody frame. Dazed, she collapsed onto the

bed as Spike, Angel, and Buffy fought the monster for the young woman's existence.

"Arizona?"

The voice she heard minutes later was weak and panicked, forcing her

to open her eyes slightly.

"Good. You're still in there." she heard him say.

"William?" she mouthed faintly, her skin pale, her eyes blurred.

"It's me." he whispered, "Let's get you out of here."

The young woman maoned as he hoisted her into his arms. The blanket

dangled, revealing her slightly. Swallowing hard, Spike pulled the

blanket back over her.

"She's bleeding." Buffy said, holding a hand on her neck.

"Here." Angel piped up, handing her a cloth. "Use this. Let's get her

to the hospital she looks like she lost a lot of blood."

"He got away, Arizona. I'm so sorry." Buffy replied. "We couldn't

find him again after he got out of the house. Wherever he is, he's

pretty beat up though."

"Oh." Arizona sighed.

Her neck throbbed where the doctors had sutured the puncture wounds

and covered them with a large bandage. Intravenous fluids hung above

her on a steel pole, a pint of blood dripped slowly alongside the

lactated ringers. She followed the line with her eyes to the cathers

placed in both hands.

"They couldn't stay. They wanted to but...daylight. It doesn't work

for them." Buffy grimaced, pointing to the open picture window.

Arie nodded lazily. "It's okay."

"I'll stay with you, if you want."

"You don't have to." she replied, putting her hand to the bandage. "Thank

you. For saving my life."

The young woman smiled. "It's all part of the job, but you're welcome."

"How's Xander?"

"He's all right. A little bumped and bruised...he'll live."

"I take it he doesn't get along with Spike?"

"Spike or Angel...it's this whole macho male vampire not vampire thing.

A long, ugly story."

"Think he'll come back again? The monster?" Arie asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Arizona nodded slowly and watched as Buffy scooted to the edge of

her chair, closer to her.

"He had a lot of time to kill you. Why did he wait? Not that I'm

sorry about that, but..."

"Uh...I don't know." Arie replied, turning her head away.

"Arizona, if you know anything that can help us catch this vamp.

Anything. I don't want you to have go through with this again."

"He...he has a soul."

Buffy's face fell. Her eyes grew wider in disbelief. For a moment,

she just sat there, staring at the young women in the hospital bed who

still held the bandaged wound with her hand.

"He couldn't have...," she breathed with a horrified expression on her

face, "He tried to kill you. Did he tell you that? Cause that's low."

"He didn't tell me. I...uh..."

"Well, that's good. Cause a monster that could do something like that

to you couldn't have a soul."

"Humans have souls and they do it all of the time...to each other."

"Yeah, but...it's different."

"It isn't." Arizona murmured, staring at the blanket that covered her. "He

had one."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it."

Buffy put her hand on Arie's arm. The touch was so sincere that

Arizona raised her tear filled eyes to the slayer. The look she carried

was one of trust, something she had not seen often in her own life.

"You saw it?"

"In his eyes. When I told him, he...he didn't want me to...tell him that,"

she said, breaking her connection with Buffy's blue eyes.

"How do you know that what you saw was his soul, Arizona? Maybe it

was just the lighting. You know, sometimes the light can play tricks on

you."

"I can't tell you how I know. Because I don't know. All I do know is

what I saw. Not all souls are good, right? I mean, if they were,

wouldn't everybody be good?"

Buffy eased out of the chair and slowly headed to the door of the

hospital room.

"I'm sorry." Arie offered, wiping a tear away. "I should have known you wouldn't

believe me. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, no. It's not that. Look...I'll be back soon. I just need to take

care of something."

"Yeah," she murmured doubtfully, "I'll be here."

Arizona laid in the room and waited for what seemed like an eternity

before anyone came to check on her. A nurse came in and pulled her

catheters while a doctor checked her body over one more time.

"You're free to leave anytime." The doctor said to her, pulling the stetescope

out of his ears. "There's no reason to keep you here now."

"I'm okay?" she asked.

"As healthy as a horse." he chuckled. "That's a nasty wound you have

but I think we've got it under control. You can go home."

"I was waiting for a friend."

"Do you have a way home? I can call you a taxi if you'd like."

Arizona nodded and slowly got out of the bed. "That would be fine."

The nurse handed her a small, plastic bag. When she opened it, she

found an outfit and a pair of shoes.

"Compliments of a couple of friends of yours."

"Friends? Oh yeah. That's great."

Slipping into the clothes after they had left the room, she followed

the doctor outside to the cab that waited for her. Her body was tired

and bruised from the treatment she had received, both from the vampire

as well as the hospital. As she shut the door, she hoped that she wouldn't worry Buffy and her friends but she really didn't feel like waiting around in the lobby for them to stop back by. She wanted to go home but would was it safe? When the cabbie asked about

her destination, she swallowed hard and said, "To my house, for a minute."

Giving him the address, she felt a chill in her spine.

"Um...can you wait for me when we get there? I just need to run in and

get a few things."

"As long as the meter's running, lady, it makes no difference to me

whether we're rolling or standing still."

Arizona acknowledged his reply and went into the house when the

cabbie pulled to the door. Inside, the cold feeling of fear still

lingered in the stale air of the enclosed dwelling. Her heart raced as

she made her way into the bedroom, past the chair Spike had been chained

to. She stopped for a moment to look at the metal links. They were

not broken, yet, there they lay on the floor, still surrounding the

wooden chair and still locked together.

_How had he gotten out of them? Were vampires impervious to bindings? _

She found her mind searching for any clues from the Dracula movies she had seen as a teenager. There was never a time he had been chained up, that she could recall.

Shaking her head, she moved her aching body to the back room and packed

a couple of bags. Pitching her laptop and diskettes into another duffle, she locked the house and climbed back into the cab.

"Can you drop me off at the Hilton?"

The cabbie nodded. "Anywhere you like, princess...long as it's cash."

An hour later, Arizona nestled into the warm bed of a hotel room.

She prayed silently that no one would find her where she was, especially her vampire stalker. Tears flowed down her face as she rocked gently back and fourth while mourned the death of her parents for the millionth time since their passing. Her cries eventually lulled her to sleep.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She was in the sodding hospital.

How can you lose her?" Spike roared as Willow taped a splint to his

broken hand.

"I think she means she's not in the hospital." Willow said meekly,

wincing as the he jerked his hand away.

"We'll find her." Buffy said, "The doctor released her and when I

questioned him, he said he called her a cab. I checked her house, but

no dice."

"Well , I hope we're not too late when we do find her!"

"Spike, settle down. We'll get to her before he does," Buffy said

confidently, "She couldn't have left town."

"She probably took a room in a hotel," he murmured, "That's where I

found her earlier."

"You're getting a little attached to her aren't you?" Xander grinned

mischievously.

Spike dodged his remark as he briefly made eye contact with Buffy

and then turned away. "Uh...no. I don't know what you're babbling off

about. It's nothing like that. I just feel sorry for the kid, that's

all."

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Really?" Xander probed, "Cause it looks a lot like you're stuck on

her."

"Am not!"

"Hello!" Willow squeaked. "First aid here."

"Sorry."

"We don't have time for this." Angel growled, "Spike's right. If we wait much longer, she won't make it. Spike, take Xander and you guys search the local hotels. Willow, see if you can find anything on the net where she might have checked into a

room. Call me if you find anything. Buffy, you and I are going vamp

hunting. We're going to find this guy before he finds her again."

"Fat chance." Spike mumbled. "I should have stayed at the hospital

with her."

"Aha!" Xander exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Shut your gob."

"Go!" Angel ordered as the both of them left.

"There's something different about her, Angel." Buffy said, following

him to his car. "Arizona said that her attaker had a soul."

"A soul?"

"Yeah. She said that she saw it."

"Maybe she was still in shock. That can cause you to see things."

"I don't know. She was pretty sure about it. But you're right, shock

makes more sense."

"When are you going to get it through your head that you're not going

to have Buffy?" Xander asked Spike as they walked out of the third hotel they

checked out.

"Sod off! I've been over the slayer for some time now."

"It didn't look like it back there, buddy."

"What do you know?" Spike mumbled, climbing in Xander's truck. "Oh, I

forgot...you have such a big life now. Business is booming, a ride like a

charm, and no one to share it with."

"You can stop any time now. I know what you're doing."

"What?"

"Anything to keep from facing the truth, pal." Xander replied, whipping

the truck back onto the highway. "You don't want to accept that Buffy's

moved on and now you can't even admit that you have one killer crush on

this Arizona girl."

"You're wrong. It's not that..."

"I've seen how you look at her."

"Yeah...I forgot that's how I got the blow on the back of the head, you

ponce!"

"No, I gave you that cause you got all weird and I thought you were

the vamp we've been looking for."

Spike put a hand to his chest. "That hurts, that you would think that I'm capable of such a horrendous act."

"Stop! All right! And you're capable, pal! But, just admit it. You

like her. You've moved on and you like someone else."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're saying."

"Buffy's bigger than that, Spike. She doesn't expect you to spend all

of eternity pining away for her. She's got Angel for that."

Xander watched as the blond vampire sighed and leaned back into the

seat. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved to something

bigger than yourself. Although Spike's infatuation for his best friend

was repulsive to him, he really didn't want to see him still suffering.

After all, he did have a soul and the redemption he sought for all of

his past sins was enough of a burden.

_Inhaling her scent, I wash myself in her. Her beauty stills my soul._

_A soul she can see. I swallow back the pain once more. Her ability _

_to see the one torturous thing that haunts my being beckons me. If she _

_can see it, could she take it away? Could she make me what I once was, _

_a monster that is no longer tormented by the memories of torment handed _

_to others? I move closer to her sleeping form. As she exhales, I _

_inhale her esscence. She is not a slayer, only innocent. So weak and _

_fragile. I quiver at the thoughts of her silky flesh against my own. _

_Bending towards her, I wince at the pain in my chest, a near miss by my _

_adversaries. _

_Grimacing at the thought of a slayer with two vampires pursuing him,_

_he heard himself growl. A sound only loud enough for the sleeping _

_woman to hear. She screamed and frantically shuffled her tiny body _

_against the headboard of the bed. Holding her hand against her bandage _

_neck she cried, "Please no! Don't hurt me again."_

"_How can you do it? How can you see something I can't even see?" he _

_said in a calm, low voice as he sat beside her._

"His name is Xavier!" the bartender bellowed as he struggled for air

against Angel's massive hands. "I don't know much about him. He doesn't hang out with regular vamps very often. Kind of a loner. You know?

Like you, Angel. Just like you."

"Don't flatter me! Where can I find him?"

"I don't know!" he squeaked as Angel pushed on his trachea. "Look, I..."

"You know," Buffy piped up, watching the dim bar begin to empty out it

demonic contents. "I've seened him crush guys like you. So you better

start talking before you're not able to anymore."

Angel tilted his head and smiled. "She knows me pretty well."

The man's face turned a deep shade of purple as he finally spilled

all the information he knew. "I heard he has a crypt on the southside, but there's something you need to know about him before you go and slay

the crap out of him."

"What's that?" Angel asked, letting go him.

"He's got a soul. Just like you."

"How do you know that?" Buffy questioned him, pushing him into a

cheap paneled wall.

"He told me one time when he was drunker than a skunk. Said some

witch put a hex on him and gave him his soul back about five years ago. He

said he tried to dust himself about a million times, but something kept

stopping him. He went on and on about it. I finally paid a cabbie to

take him back to his crypt. He was running all of my customers off."

"She was right." Buffy said, glancing at Angel. "But how?"

"I don't know," Angel replied, "but we need to find him now. Let's

start with the crypt. He took some good blows, maybe he's recouping

there."

Arizona backed closer into the headboard. Her breathing becoming

more frantic.

"I don't know how I can see your soul. I just did...please...don't do it again. I promise, I'll do whatever you ask. Just don't hurt me."

"I love you. I don't want to hurt you." Xavier said, "I just want you to

love me."

"Love you? How could I ever love you? You tried to kill me." She

gulped. "You killed my parents."

A tear slid down Xavier's face. "I killed them before I had a soul.

I have paid dearly with that guilt for the last five years, but I

have dreamt of the day that I could tell you how much I want you. I

need you. I want you to be mine forever."

The pain in his eyes ripped at her frightened heart. Inside them,

she could see years of lonliness and torment. His soul held on tightly

to the untouched human shell it resided in. She shivered as his eyes

drew her further into him. A life lost, days that were no longer so,

followed by unending nights of restlessness. Inside him, she sensed his longing for peace. Stretching out her delicate hand, she placed it gently onto his own as her blue eyes began to mist. She watched as he swallowed hard.

"I can't be yours." she said gently. "I don't even know who I am

anymore."

"Why, yes. We do have a Miss Woods staying with us." The male

receptionist replied, adjusting his wired rimmed glasses as he glared

into the computer screen.

"Great." Spike said anxiously. "What room?"

"Come on, man." Xander piped up. "Clocks ticking here."

"Can I ask what it is that you two gentlemen need with this young

woman?"

"No, you can't." Spike answered flatly. "Now let your fingers do the

walking and give us the bloody room number."

Xander put his hand on Spike's shoulder and shook his head. "We're her

cousins. Yeah. Her cousins. And we need to talk to her about a family

matter...kind of an emergency. You know?"

"Yeah." Spike piped up. "I'm her uh...cousin George...need to see her, I

do."

The man squinted behind his glasses and looked them up and down. "I

guess family comes in all types."

"The number?" Spike growled.

"Ah...yes. It's 222. But she has asked not to be disturbed."

"We're family, man," Xander said, shrugging his shoulders and taking

off after Spike who had already boarded the elevator. "Family."

"Yeah. We're all one bloody happy family." Spike murmured.

"What's your plan, Cousin George? Cause I hope you've got one."

"I've always got a plan. Just slow in coming, that's all."

"Well...this ought to be fun."

When Angel and Buffy reached the crypt, they found it empty, though

it was obvious that someone resided inside. Broken furniture and

clothes were strung about the concrete encloser. In the far corner,

Buffy picked up a small photograph off of a stained glass window sill.

It was taken in front of a small white house where a young woman sat on

the front porch. Her shoulder length, brown hair glistened in the light

of the sun. Her fingers ran gently through it as the breeze had

apparently blew softly when the picture was snapped. Her eyes, looking

in the distance as though they belonged somewhere other than where she

sat. Angel peeked over her shoulder.

"He's with her now." he said softly, "Wherever she is."

"You feel it too?"

Angel nodded. "Let's see if Willow's turned anything up."

"I can make you even more than you are now."

Arizona sighed. "I don't want to live forever. Sometimes, I don't

want to live at all."

Xavier looked down at her hand and gently lifted it to his lips.

Kissing her tender skin, he breathed these words, "You won't be living

like you think. I can do that for you. Let me."

Arizona looked deep into his eyes once more and whispered, "No."

"This is it." Xander said. "Two twenty-two."

"Give it a knock." Spike ordered.

"You could at least knock on your own girlfriend's door. Show some

guts, man."

"I'll show you guts. And she's not my girlfriend."

Xander banged on the door, causing Arizona to jump. Xavier hopped

to his feet.

"Arizona, it's us. Let us in."

"Xander?"

"Yeah! And Spike! Come on. We're running out of time."

"They certainly are." Xavier replied, pulling Arizona into him.

"No!" she screamed, "Let me go! I don't want this!"

Her scream sent chills up Spike's spine, sending him into a fury.

Morphing into his vampire form, he burst through the door, revealing the

young woman in the arms of Xavier fighting for her life. Pulling a

stake from his coat, he flew after him. Xavier pushed Arizona aside

onto the bed. Xander immediately went after her, ushering her out of

reach of the battle. Xavier met Spike's head with a swift kick, causing

him to stagger slightly. Shaking it off and emiting a horrendous growl,

he hit Xavier hard in the abdomen and then in the face. Xavier

transformed his face and then roared at Spike. "You're not taking her

from me. She's mine!"

"She doesn't belong to anyone, you ponce!" Spike yelled back, taking

a punch in the chest.

Speeding down the freeway, Buffy urged him on, "Is fast all that you can go? How about faster? We're out of time here."

"It's to the floor, Buffy. I can't do any better than that."

"Somebody'll be dead before we get there."

"Have a little faith." Angel replied, finally swinging the car into the

Hilton lot.

Jumping out of the car, both of them flew into the lobby where the

male receptionist waited at the desk. "Part of the Woods's family, I

presume?"

"Uh...Arizona Woods...uh...yeah." Angel murmured.

"Two twenty-two." The receptionist replied.

"Looks like they have pretty good service here." Buffy said, climbing

onto the elevator.

"Or the party's already started and we're really late."

"Just keep down!" Xander ordered, shielding Arizona's body with his

own. "It could get uglier than this."

Spike struck once with the wooden stake, missing Xavier's heart but

putting a nice sized wound in his chest. Pulling the stake out of the

wound and throwing it aside, Xavier chuckled as blood trickled from the

wound. Xavier punched Spike in the head and then threw a kick that sent

him into the wall of the room. The blonde vampire shook it off and

flew back at his advasary with a roar.

Tears flowed down Arizona's cheeks as she heard the awful sounds of

the fight. Xander tried to comfort her when he heard her whimper

lightly but he knew there was nothing you could say that would make what

was going on any better. The first initial realization of the kind of

things that really went bump in the night was always shocking. There

was nothing that could stop that.

Xavier fell under a massive blow to the head from Spike, sending him

onto the bed. Arizona screamed and huddled into Xander.

"Will you kill him already? It's getting a little too hairy in here!"

Xander yelled, holding Arie down.

"I'm working on it, mate!"

Spike reached for the stake just as Xavier leaped back on his feet.

He caught sight of Xander shielding his beautiful Arizona. From what

he could see, she was crying. He grimaced. He had never wanted to hurt

her. Spike knocked Xavier hard against the wall and aimed the stake

just as Buffy and Angel flew through the door.

"Spike, wait!" Buffy yelled. "He's got a soul!"

The words from the blond woman caused him to lower the stake a

little. Xavier took the opportunity and shoved Spike off of him,

sending him on the bed. He turned quickly and headed toward the window

just as both Buffy and Angel caught him by the back of the shirt.

"Oh, no!" Angel said. "It's not going to be that easy."

Xavier hissed as the two shoved him into a chair. "What does it matter if I have a soul?"

"He's got a soul?" Spike piped up, sitting up on the bed. "What the

bloody hell is going on here?"

The four of them were silenced as the sound of Arizona crying came

into their ears. Xander, still huddled over her, tried to lift her to

her feet.

"Let's get her out of here." Xander murmured. "I don't think she can

take much more of this."

"Do you see what you've done to her?" Angel growled at Xavier. "Like

that, do you?"

"Come on." Buffy said to Arizona. "Let's get you home. I think these guys can deal with this."

"You mean to tell me that you have a soul and you're still tormenting

this woman?" Spike yelled, morphing back into his human form. "What

kind of a monster are you?"

Spike's words stung as Xavier watched them lift the fragile young

woman to her feet. His heart ached as the tears streamed from her

beautiful blue eyes. He had wanted her for his self so badly that

nothing seemed to calm down his desire. Someone to walk this dreadful

eternal walk was all that he had wished for since he had been cursed

with his soul.

"I only..."

Suddenly, the thought of the walk alone was more than he could bear.

Pushing Angel out of the way, he yanked the stake out of Spike's hand

and thrust it deep into his own heart before either of them could stop

him. They watched helplessly as Xavier's body dried before them and

exploded into a cloud of dust.

"All right!" Spike huffed. "Can somebody please tell me when the rules

suddenly changed?"

Angel sighed. "I guess, now, would be the answer to that."

Spike met Buffy and Xander downstairs in the lobby as Angel smoothed

things over with the receptionist who wanted to call the police. A

small stack of money changed the man's mind and he hung the receiver

back onto the phone as he took the cash. Spike lifted Arizona's face

gently into his hand and wiped her tears away.

"It's over now." he whispered, looking into her eyes, "It's all over."

Looking into the windows that held his soul, Arizona breathed

lightly as she saw him for what he truly was. Swallowing hard, she kissed

him gently on the cheek and walked away. The gang motioned for Spike to

ride back with them but he just shook his head.

"Think I'll walk."


End file.
